selenaquintanillafandomcom-20200214-history
SelenaQuintanilla Wiki:What Selena Wikipedia is not
Selena Wikipedia, is first and foremost an online encyclopedia for all things related to Selena, and, as a means to that end, an online community of people interested in building a high-quality Selena encyclopedia, in a spirit of mutual respect. Please avoid the temptation to use Selena Wikipedia for other purposes, or to treat it as something it is NOT! What Selena Wikipedia is NOT! Selena Wikipedia is NOT a fanfiction site! Selena Wikipedia, is an encyclopedia about Selena. Its users and administrators work hard, to ensure that every article contains information that has been OFFICIALLY recognized to exist in the Selena world. Please do NOT add fancrut, original research, and trivia into any of the articles, as it is seen as a disruption to the community! Selena Wikipedia is NOT a speculative forum! Selena Wikipedia, is a place where you can find accurate information about the any number of articles we have here. However, NOT every article is 100% accurate because of WP:VANDALs! Please do NOT add what you think will occur because you heard it from someone else! Please use reliable sources to back up your claims. Selena Wikipedia articles are designed to display information, NOT speculation! Selena Wikipedia is NOT a social network! Selena Wikipedia, is a reference wiki for all things related to Selena. It is an interesting project and is always growing. Please remember that users are here to contribute and get information, NOT to socialize! Therefore, please keep all comments on the discussion pages of articles on the topic of the article. If you wish to talk to another user, please see the Fans Corner or the Community Blog. Selena Wikipedia is NOT Wikipedia! Selena Wikipedia, is NOT Wikipedia! Selena Wikipedia is an independent Wiki and it follows its own set of guidelines as outlined in the section. Selena Wikipedia sometimes takes ideas from larger and more developed Wikis, but Selena Wikipedia's policy is always the highest authority on this website. Selena Wikipedia is NOT a democracy! Like virtually all wikis, Selena Wikipedia is NOT a democracy or a dictatorship! The Administrators have the right to do what they see fit, for the benefit of Selena Wikipedia. ONLY the Administrators and Bureaucrats, can make official policies! However, the community voices are NOT to be left unheard! At WP:FAC and WP:GAN, this rule does NOT apply because we rely on votes from the community for pre-promoted articles! Selena Wikipedia is NOT a soapbox! Selena Wikipedia, is NOT a website for individual opinions on any subject! Selena Wikipedia's articles are to be completely NEUTRAL on every subject, conveying ALL information available, and NOTHING more! Any creation of articles, or editing of existing articles, to reflect individual opinions or ideas on subject matter that consists of personal opinions on a topic, will be immediately REVERTED or DELETED! Opinions CAN be expressed on user pages, talk pages, fan's corners, and community blogs, but NOT articles! Selena Wikipedia is NOT associated with Q-Productions or EMI affiliations! While Selena is a trademark from Q-Productions and EMI Records, Selena Wikipedia is NOT affiliated with any of these record companies! "Submissions," by people requesting or demanding that we make additions or changes, or demands from Q-Productions or EMI Records, will be treated as SPAM! This is a COMMUNITY website, NOT a site where someone rules over everybody! What Selena Wikipedia is NOT! Category:Selena Wikipedia policies and guidelines